Electrical cords and hoses are commonly stored on spools. Such spools can be mounted to a vertical surface, such as a wall to facilitate use. The use of a wall mounted spool is not suitable for all applications. For example, it is not suitable for applications in which aerodynamic performance is important. An example of such an application is with recreational vehicles. Recreational vehicles have a need for storage devices to hold electrical cords and hoses. However, it is undesirable, for both functional and aesthetic reasons, to have a spool hanging off a side of the recreational vehicle as it travels down a highway. There are also legal restrictions on maximum vehicle width, that must be taken into consideration.